


dripping like a saturated sunrise

by assholevengers (viktorcreed)



Series: everything is blue [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcreed/pseuds/assholevengers
Summary: Had Winn always been this beautiful and James just simply never noticed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn’t going to write this okay, I swear. But after that last episode how could I not? I’m only human! I might write something with more substance starring these two later, but until then have some shameless gratuitous porn. Unbetated, all mistakes are my own. Feedback heavily encouraged, but not required.

It’s breathtaking in that it literally robs the breath from James’ lungs. He can’t breathe because Winn is so damn beautiful in this moment. Eyes wide and _pinkpink_ lips swollen, he looks so shocked it might even be funny if it weren’t so achingly beautiful. Winn is a masterpiece with his hair crazed and his chest red and his throat straining with soft whimpers and half moans.

Had Winn always been this beautiful and James just simply never noticed...

It’s not like James ever paid Winn this much attention before, beyond a passing appraisal of yes Winn is technically attractive, but he wasn’t Kara and James had only had eyes for Kara then. It was understandable, Winn was the same way. Kara was electric and magnetic it was impossible not to fall for her. She had eclipsed everything so perfectly. She had eclipsed Winn.

James took Winn for granted and hadn’t even realized it until Winn was gone. Until James had tried demanding certain liberties of him and Winn had pushed back. _Hard_. It was baffling James didn’t know Winn was capable of such strength.

James didn’t know Winn was capable of such _beauty_.

He has three fingers sunk into Winn, who had taken them quite easily which meant it couldn’t have been his first time—another surprise, and the heat alone would have been more than enough. But add that to the suction, because Winn is _greedy_ and he wants _more_ , along with the involuntary tremors and it’s a wonder James hasn’t passed out from lack of oxygen yet.

It’s so easy to dismiss Winn, even though they are friends— **super friends** —and James cares, he’d take a bullet for this mouthy little shrimp, but not like this. Not when Winn is looking up at James as if James is something awe inspiring. As if James is his hero. His _Guardian_.

Winn calls him Jimmy sometimes just to be a contrary shit.

James is so hard he’s fairly certain he could hammer screws into place.

“Dude,” Winn groans high and needy. “don’t be a _dick_. Fuck me.”

James laughs, low and breathless, he can’t help it. Winn is unapologetically himself, even now— _especially now_ —and it’s refreshing. He pulls his fingers out too slow partly because he feels like being an ass but also because it makes Winn let out a desperate whine. James’ cock is heavy and hard and slick from the pre-lubed condom. He strokes more lube onto his cock once and holds tightly onto the base to keep from cumming.

He lines himself up to Winn, dark head bumping against Winn’s entrance, and before he can even mentally prepare himself for the act Winn is already there. Leaning back on his elbows for leverage and thrusting his hips up onto James’ cock.

“Shit!” James swears before he can stop himself, not that he would even be able to at this point. And Winn smirks, or he tries too anyway, it’s difficult because the more he sinks onto James’ hard cock the more he shakes, until he feels James’ heavy balls resting against his ass. “I can’t-I can’t believe you right now.” James sighs because it’s true.

He’s struck by the site of his dick being _engulfed_ by Winn, he takes it so good. It reminds him of before when Winn had laid back on the bed with his head hanging over the side and _swallowed_ James’ cock down his throat. Winn was just full of little surprises like that apparently, James wants to ask about it. About all of it. He had just assumed that Winn would be a nervous blushing mess, but he had been _so_ wrong.

“ _Jim-my_ come on.” Winn gripes impatiently, elbows shaking and legs wobbling.

James thinks Winn’s a little too articulate at the moment and he needs to fix that. He takes Winn by the ankles and leans forward on his knees pulling out slowly then quickly thrusting back in with a rough jerk of his hips. He sets a rhythm alternating between deep powerful thrusts and quick hard jabs. Neither of them will last long, it just isn’t possible.

Winn cums first, hard and overwhelmed, with a sharp cry and a pained look. James feels his cum wet against his abdomen and chest and knows that it’s all too much too soon. He stills his hips and loosely grabs a hold of Winn’s cock stroking him through his orgasm. Winn meets his eye and James doesn’t dare look away as he murmurs soothing words to Winn about how beautiful he is and how amazing he was, because it’s true. It’s all true. James cums shortly after, his own orgasm a quiet footnote in comparison.

“So we totally just did that.” Winn sighs incredulous. James presses a kiss onto his shoulder, hands gripping him firmly about the hip. “If this is going to happen every time we stop alien bank jobs then I could get used to this. Traditions are very a important team building exercise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Petition to make #superfriends the official ship name. @viktorcreed on tumblr hmu i take requests


End file.
